Rising From The Pit
by Black Knight 5287
Summary: The war against the Giants has ended but new threat appears rising from the pit. But this time a new hero emerges someone who's always taken a back seat gets to share the spotlight. My first fan fic so please support. Reynico


Chapter 1

The second Giant War had ended in the victory of the Olympians . Its been 2 months since the war and the opening of the new camp is today. Oh if your wondering who I am my name is Nico Di Angelo

**Two Hours before Launch**

Annebeth was running left and right shouting orders at her siblings and the Hephetutes cabin members. "Nothing has to go wrong we will only rest until we have reached perfection" she said. But she was going a little overboard with the perfection we had already triple checked everything . Percy came to my ear and said "I think she's infected by Terminus" I chuckle at the thought of the OCD god.

"Reyna will be reaching here a little late she's gone to Rome ... something about Athena and Belona so you'll have to wait Nico" said Jason landing from the air. "What do you mean by I'll have to wait?" I reply. "Know you and Reyna ..." continued Percy until he saw my expression. I was staring daggers at him and my hand was resting half way between my sword and pocket. Well I must admit we did grow closer to each other when we moved half across the world to transport the Athena Parthenos. Well I guess life and death situations do that. She was strong and brave she put on a mask so that she set an example. But in the end she was also a living being she also needed to vent her emotions or a shoulder to cry on.

"Hello Leo to 'Guy who creeps me out'" called out Leo . "wha..?" I replied "You spaced out bro" "Anyways Nico could you do the introduction speech" Annebeth asked suddenly where did she come from. People usually tell me I creep them out when I suddenly pop out of the shadows now I understood what they mean , I felt like my heart skip a beat . I processed all this in a second and realization dawned on what she had asked me to do. "No" was my obvious answer but I guess Annebeth expected that so she brought Piper along . All she said was the magic word "Please" in her lyrical voice and I knew I had already lost.  
I shook my head in acceptance . "Alright then you should be by Half Blood Hill within an hour with your speech ready also wear a suit and no weaponry"

I went back to my cabin sat on my desk and wrote my speech. Oh and you must be wondering how can I write a speech even though I dyslexia yeah well I been taking classes with Annabeth twice a week whenever I am at camp no scratch that Annebeth forced me into taking the classes she said that it would help me control my powers if I could focus . So here I am it took me around 15 mins to write down the speech . I went took a bath and got dressed . It was a simple suit white shirt , black pants, Black blazer and black tie. I took my watch well basically its not just a watch it can do anything store objects , surf the net, make phone calls (which I will not be using) and of course tell time. I had Leo make it for me one of the projects I saw on Annebeth's laptop. I always stuffed my cloths and spare weapons in here . When your a demigod you never know when have to leave in a hurry . I took my sword and stored it in and then some thing caught my eye something was shining on my bed . Was that a sword I held it was balanced perfectly . It had a leather grip wrapping around a wooden hilt but its blade is what surprised It was made of the three metals Celestial bronze on the left , Stygian Iron in the middle and Imperial gold on the right . On the iron encrusted in emerald was the word σκοτεινό άγγελο (Dark Angel) . Fitting name for the demon sword . Gold stood for the Roman empire while bronze stood for the Greeks and the iron is for the intermediate who supported neither . These metals are never meant to fuse . Some god should have spilled there Ichor over the Metals to be compatible with each other heated it with hellfire and cooled in the river Styx. Which god would go through such lengths to help me. A note was on bed I read and it said

"Early Birthday wishes Nico we are proud of you my son keep this as my token of appreciation and my love . Thought it was a good symbol to show the friendship between the Greeks and Romans. Anyways I have another gift" Then a Picture fell of His father , mother and sister smiling they looked alive in the picture . I was happy yet tears flowed down from my eyes and It stared wetting The letter. I read on "Don't be sad Nico just know that we are proud that you are our son."

"P.S from your stepmother she is sending you a bunch food supplies she says your not eating and that your becoming paler and paler every day. IDK what you did but she's taken a liking toward you .

I looked at the time and cursed its almost one hour I have only one minute I stuffed the sword in my watch and put the letter and photo in my Blazer's pocket. I willed myself to be engulfed by the shadows . And shadow traveled to Half Blood hill . When I emerged out of the shadows Annabeth was in middle of saying "..crush his head like a can and toss him into the furnace." "You don't happen to be talking about me are you" everyone jumped payback Annabeth I thought in my mind.

Annabeth "Lets go through the schedule again we'll be starting with you Nico" "Nice suit Nico" I couldn't help that voice I turn to see Reyna "It's been a while Reyna" I reply


End file.
